North Italy X Reader-Do you know what Ti Amo means?
by Molassasaurus
Summary: Ah, the sights and sounds of Italy. Unmatched by any other destination in the world. What's better is that there may or may not be some romance mixed in for our dear reader! Follow the adventures of the marvelous (f/n) as she travels throughout Italy and meets many new friends and faces!


Do you know what Ti amo means?  
North Italy X Reader

After a long plane ride you had finally journeyed to the country you had been dreaming of visiting since childhood. The wonderful and enchanting, Italy! With its beautiful landscapes and amazing food, where else would you want to be? You would be staying in the Northern part of Italy, in Pisa, near where your grandmother lived. However, you would be staying alone in a neighborhood of old Italian villas. Quickly going over normal conversational words in your head so you wouldn't be completely lost, you hurried out of the bustling Pisa airport.

You were greeted with a blast of warm air as you gasped. It was the most perfect day, puffy clouds dotted the morning sky, a warm breeze blowing through your (h/c) hair as you smiled, the faint scent of an Italian summer reaching your nose. Nothing, it seemed, could detract from the wonderful mood you were in.

As you scanned the bustling parking lot for your grandmother's car, you noticed many shops and cute cafes that were just begging for you to visit them. One, in particular, caught your eye. It was a pretty big cafe, titled Cafe Fratello. It was made of terra cotta bricks, giving it the look and feel of an old villa. Vines creeped up the sides at almost every angle, craning to reach the warm sun. You were so mesmerized by this quaint little restaurant that you didn't notice your grandma's car pull up.

"Ciao, my lovely granddaughter!" she said.  
You jerked around quickly, returning your grandmother's wide smile.  
"Hello grandma!" You said, running to her car.  
"How are you today? Do you like Italy so far?" Your grandmother asked as you slid in the front seat of her red convertible.  
"Oh, I'm great, thanks for asking! This country is so beautiful, even if I've just seen a little bit!" You replied, your smile still showing.  
"I'm glad you think so! I'll be sure to show you all of my favorite shops." She said as she pulled out of the airport pickup lane.  
"By the way, have you ever been to that cafe over there?" You said, pointing to the cafe you had been admiring earlier.  
"Oh, I go there all the time! It's quite famous."  
"Is the food good?" You asked, this cafe interesting you more than you thought.  
"The food is fabulous, and the two Italy brothers work there!"  
"The...Italy brothers?" You questioned, wondering who these strange sounding men were.  
"Oh, the two represent the country of Italy -the Northern and Southern part- as people! Isn't that neat?" Your grandma replied.  
"Oh, that's so cool! Does (the country you are from) have one?"  
"Almost every country has one."  
"That's neat..." You said, sliding back into the tan leather seat of the car. It was silent for a little while, until you reached your rental house.  
"You know, I could take you there." She said, breaking the silence.  
"Oh, you don't have to go through that much trouble. Maybe I'll stop by later today while I'm out exploring."  
"That sounds fine with me, do you have any euros with you? You'll be needing them to pay."  
"I think I have some." You replied, fishing through your wallet. "Yea, I think I have enough for lunch."  
"Great, we're here! Why don't you go unpack, then you can go down into the town." Your grandmother said, pulling into your house you would be living in for a while.

The house was gorgeous, standing at only one story tall but having a beautiful pergola standing above the entry door, grape vines creeping up the dark wood. A small fountain was flowing with cool, crystal-clear water. The pathway of tanned red stones lead up the the front door of the villa.

"How do you like it? I picked it out just for you." Your grandma said, interrupting your magical moment.  
"Oh my goodness, it's absolutely wonderful! Thank you so much!" You exclaimed, pulling your grandmother in for a tight hug.  
"I'm so glad you like it " Your grandmother remarked as you let go of her, handing you your bags. "Do you need any help unpacking?"  
"Oh, no thanks. I think I can manage." You said.  
"Well, Arrivederci (name)! Call me if you need anything!" Your grandmother yelled, pulling out the driveway.  
"Ciao! See you soon!" You yelled back, waving as you watched your grandma disappear around the turn.

Turning back to your new temporary home, you took a deep breath and headed up the red cobblestone path. Upon opening the door, you marveled at the sight of your villa. There were small potted plants lining the entryway, and a small coat rack stood near the door. Small skylights on the ceiling brought in beams of natural light. As you walked around exploring more of your villa, you became more and more excited.  
"My parents always told me to dream big...but I could never dream of this!" you muttered excitedly.

You hurried to unpack your things because you were excited to do some exploring. As you knew, almost nobody drove in Italy, and you only drove with your grandmother because you had your bags. You rushed outside and headed downtown. As you walked closer towards the cafe you noticed earlier you saw a long line of people. "Wow. This cafe really is popular..." You muttered to yourself, nearing the cafe.

You had nearly fallen asleep from waiting in line for so long when a male's voice woke you up.  
"Ciao, Bella! Are you here to eat?" Your eyes darted up, meeting a man's amber ones. "O-oh. Yea. Sorry..." You said still staring right in the man's eyes. "No need to apologize, bella! A pretty girl like you has no need to be sorry!" He said with a thick Italian accent. A pink tint appeared on your cheeks.  
"Heh. Thanks. I would like to eat, if that's alright with you." You replied playfully.  
"Almost forgot! Right this way!" He said, smiling. There was something about this man that struck you as appealing. He had reddish-brown hair, with one curl sticking out of the right side of his head. You followed him to a table outside, under a shady pergola. "Now, would you like something to drink?" He asked.  
"Water's just fine for me." You said.  
"Okay! Be right back!" He said, rushing into the restaurant. You propped your elbow on the table, resting your head on your open palm.  
"Where should I go next..." You wondered out loud.  
"Hey! You should go to the leaning tower of Pisa!" You jumped out of your chair, startled. "Oh, sorry bella! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you ok?" The man said, sounding even more startled than you were.  
"Oh, it's quite alright. Hey, you never told me your name!" You said.  
"I am Feliciano Vargas. It's nice to meet you...ah..."  
"(name)"  
"Oh what a pretty name! It's nice to meet you, (name)! I was just saying that you should go visit the leaning tower of Pisa! It was really hard to build, and then it tilted, but I love it when people go visit!" He said, talking so fast that it was hard for you to comprehend. But somehow, you did.  
"Wait. You said it was hard to build? How would you know that?" You questioned, getting more confused by the minute.  
"Oh! I guess you don't know. I am Italy!" He replied.  
"Woaaa. So that's who my grandmother was talking about! That's so cool! What's it like, being a country?" You asked, staring in awe back at Feliciano.  
"Oh, it's very hard work. My friend Germany helps me out a lot when I get into sticky situations." Feliciano said, scratching his head and smiling.  
"By the way, are you visiting here? I get of of my shift pretty soon, I could show you around my home!''  
"That sounds wonderful Feliciano!" You said.  
"You know what? Just call me Feli!"

"Okay (name)! I have your food!"  
Feliciano said, turning the corner to where you were sitting.  
"Thank you so much Feli!" You exclaimed smiling back at his beaming face. He never seemed to stop smiling! "  
"As luck would have it, it seems that you were my last customer to serve! Now, take your time, and then we can go have lots of fun!" he said. Then you dug into your food. It was just as your grandma said, completely delicious. You had ordered a plate of raviolis, which were handmade, stuffed with spinach and ricotta cheese. The sauce was made with Roma tomatoes, a little bit of black pepper, and basil. Feliciano had made sure to tell you every single one of the ingredients.  
"Feli, thish ish delishous!" You exclaimed, mouth full.  
"I'm so glad you like it! I tried my best." Feliciano said. He had sat down with you, still wearing his waiters apron. You coughed.  
"Feli, are you telling me you made this!? You wait on people, and cook? You like, run the place!"  
"It's not that, it's just that my brother Romano can be a bit rude, and I..um...didn't want him to offend you or something...I just wanted to wait on you myself..." Feliciano replied sheepishly, a small blush forming on his cheeks.  
"Oh Feli, that's so sweet of you!" you replied, hugging him. You didn't realize what you were doing until you did it.  
"Oh, so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" You exclaimed, your face turning as red as a tomato as you let go.  
"It's ok (name)! I'm surprised I didn't do that first!" Feli replied, trying to comfort you. You still didn't look up, your face still bright red.  
"Hey, (name). It's ok. I forgive you. Actually, I kinda liked it! Who wouldn't want to be hugged by a pretty girl like you!" Feli said.  
"Y-you think I'm...pretty?" You asked, your blush deepening.  
"Well, yea! Anyway, I see you're done. I'll take your stuff in and then we can go!"  
"Heh. Alright Feli."

"As much as I hate to say it, you still gotta pay!"  
Feliciano said. "Ok! Here you go! And here's a little tip for you!" You replied, handing Feli the money.  
"Alright (name)! Here's what I have planned for us! First, we go to the leaning tower of Pisa! If you want, we can do a little shopping before we get to go to a nice restaurant for dinner! And finally, when it's dark outside, I'll take you on a gondola ride! I'll be your personal tour guide and gondolier!" Feliciano said, beaming.  
"That sounds great! I can't wait. But first, can we make a stop at my rental home? I wanna change and bring some more money." You replied.  
"That's ok with me! You lead the way!" The two of you walked together, sharing jokes and talking under the Italian summer sun. The afternoon was perfect, and your new friend had made it even better. Before you knew it, you had reached your home.

"Hey! This is where I live!" Feliciano said.  
"Woa, really! That's..quite convenient, really." You replied.  
"This is great! Anyway, I'll go get ready at my house, then you can go get ready at yours!" he said.  
"Cool! See you then!"

You stepped into your house and walked into your bedroom. You slipped into your (Favorite color) knee-length dress, with a belt across your waistline. You put on a (matching color) sweater and black Mary Janes. Finally, you grabbed your coin purse and headed to your bathroom.  
"Man, Feliciano is pretty cute.." You said to yourself. You giggled at the truth of your statement. You put on a tiny bit foundation and did your hair in a (favorite style). Suddenly, you heard a rapping on your door.  
"(Naaaaaaammmmmme!) Are you reaaaaady?" Feliciano yelled at your door.  
"Almost! Don't get ahead of yourself!" You yelled back.  
"Okay! I am just super duper excited!" He replied.  
You ran to the front door and opened it to see Feliciano's smiling face. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a black dress coat, black pants, and tan loafers.  
"Feli, do you ever stop smiling?" You asked.  
"Only when I'm sleeping! Let's go!" Feliciano replied.

"Feli, I can't ride this thing alone!' you started.  
"Oh, come on! It's easy!" He said.  
Feliciano was trying to get you to ride a Vespa. It was like a motorcycle, but you didn't see a seatbelt or any safety precautions.  
"It's easier than riding those silly motorcycles, and it's safer!" Feliciano told you, as if he was reading your mind.  
"I-I still don't wanna do it... I've never ridden anything like this before." you replied in your defense.  
"Alright then, ride with me!" Feliciano said. That stopped you short. You obviously knew that you had a teensy crush-ok maybe it wasn't That small...-but still! You barely knew this person, and you knew even less about these types of vehicles.  
"Fine. I'll ride with you." Your desire eventually got the better of you.  
"It's not that far away, and I promise you, I'm a good driver! Now, get on the back seat and hold on tight!" He said. You blushed a little at that comment.  
"It's for safety." He said.  
"A-alright..." You said, grabbing his waist. You immediately blushed an even darker shade of red.  
"Lets-a go!" He said, slamming his foot on the gas pedal.

"FELI STOP DRIVING SO FAAAAAST!" You screamed, incredibly alarmed at Feliciano's incredible driving speed.  
"Why? If I drive any slower than you can't feel the wind through your hair! (1)  
"But isn't there a law against driving so fast?! You're freaking crazy!" You screamed.  
"Hey look! We're here!" Feliciano said, apparently unnerved by his own erratic driving patterns.  
"Thank the king of Narnia!" You gasped, nearly falling out of your seat.  
"Narnia? Is that a food?" Feliciano questioned.  
"Oh my word Feliciano, you drive like you're on steroids!" You yelled, annoyed.  
"Really? I was driving slower than normal."  
"WHAT!"

Despite Feliciano's incredible driving speed, you were having fun. After walking for a little bit, you came across the leaning tower of Pisa, standing-or leaning rather-in its grassy field.  
"Feli, this is so cool!" You remarked.  
The tower stood right in front of you two. Children were laughing and screaming, people were sitting eating late day picnics, and there were shops and restaurants lining the field.  
"This is absolutely amazing! I love it!" You said, short of breath.  
"Hey, (name) you wanna go inside?" Feliciano said playfully.  
"Um, yea!" You replied running towards the entrance to the tower.

"Whoever gets to the top first doesn't have to pay for dinner!" You yelled sprinting up the stairs.  
"H-hey! Wait! That's not fair!" Feliciano said, running after you.  
When you finally reached the top you were both out of breath.  
"I-I won! You gotta paaaaay!" You gasped.  
"Awww, I was hoping we could split the bill." He said, clearly as out of breath as you were, if more.  
"Okay, I'll be nice and we can split-" You stopped short. The view from the top of the tower was breathtaking. The clouds were dancing across the sky and the sun was just beginning to set, creating an orangey-pink glow. You could see the canals, light reflecting off of the water. There were streetlights, just beginning to cast shadows on the city. The whole scene was a sight to behold.  
"F-Feli...This is beautiful..." You said, breathless once more.  
"It really is, isn't it.." He replied. Then, out of nowhere, Feliciano looked straight at you. "(Name)...Um...Are you enjoying your tour?" He said, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
"Feliciano, this is the most amazing tour I have ever gotten, in the most amazing place I have ever been to!" You replied. "Anyway, what should we do now? I'm dying to see more of Italy!"  
"Okay! Off to one of my favorite restaurants!" He said, lightening the mood.

You quickly hurried down the spiraling stairs leading down to the ground. Feliciano was leading you towards a restaurant that was next to a canal, with outdoor seating on a dock. Gondolas were lining the edges and there was a sign that read Gondole in affitto.  
"Umm, Feli, what does that mean?" You said, pointing to the sign.  
"Oh, it means Gondolas for Rent." He replied. "That will be our last stop for the night. We're gonna go on a special gondola ride, with me as your super special gondolier!"  
You smiled in reply, you two walking in unison towards the waterside restaurant. You were spacey, thinking about your trip so far. Out of nowhere, Feliciano grabbed your hand. You blushed deeply, averting his gaze. Then, Feliciano, using his right index finger, tilted your chin upward, causing you to look straight into his amber orbs. You both stopped, in the middle of the side walk, eyes clashing. The two of you said nothing for what seemed like forever, then you both started laughing.  
"Ahhhahhahah, Feliciano, you are so funny!" You said, unable to control your outburst of laughter.  
"Hahahaha! Oh (name) let's go to the restaurant already!" Feliciano said, also giddy with laughter.

"Ci sia ordinare un piatto si pasta per favore!" Feliciano said, ordering for you both in Italian.  
"Vuoi che su una piastra o due?" The waitress asked, winking at Feliciano.  
"Due favore!" He said. Then whispering to you, he said "Two plates is alright for you, right?"  
"That's alright with me!" You whispered  
"Va bene! Qualcosa da bere per voi due?" She asked  
"Ci sia solo abbiamo acqua!" Said Feli.

After ordering, the two of you got into a little conversation.  
"So, Feli, I know I asked before, but I'm just dying to find out more! What's it like being a country?" You asked.  
"Well, like I said, it's pretty tough when people try to invade you, and if they invade you enough times you just disappear. Just like that. But, I have many friends that help me through tough times!" Feliciano replied. "Also, we have to attend world meetings and almost nobody gets anything done, and of course there are annoying countries and ones that talk WAY too much and-"  
"Okay Feliciano! I get it. I think you may be one of the countries that talk too much." You said, giggling.  
"Anyway, enough about myself! What do you like?"  
You then told Feliciano a ton about yourself, like your favorite things and your least favorite things. Then, Feliciano asked you another question.  
"So, why are you traveling to Italy anyway?" He asked  
"Well, my grandmother offered for me to spend the summer here, and I heard that the art in Italy is just beautiful. My grandma also lives here, so it's really easy to travel."  
"That's really cool! Oh, it looks like our food is here!"  
The pasta was piled onto one big plate, and the waitress brought out two separate ones. The two of you dug in hungrily. The pasta looked delicious, topped with mussels and the sauce was made with olive oil, butter and garlic [2]. There was a small plate of garlic bread, toasted to perfection.  
"Oh my god Feli, you really know where to go!" You exclaimed, overwhelmed with this plate of pure beauty. Meanwhile, across from you, Feliciano was busy piling his plate with pasta and mussels.  
"Thank you (name), I really try!"

After the two of you were full, the waitress came and picked up your plates.  
"Vuoi due dessert?" She asked, once again in Italian.  
"No, grazie. Non ci resta che il controllo"  
"Okay! Avrò in un sec."  
She went back to get the check.  
"Hey (name), you excited for the gondola ride?" He asked you, a childish grin spreading across his face.  
"Uh, yea! This is my first time on a gondola!" You answered, matching his tone.  
"We're lucky because the route I wanna take ends right near our homes!"  
"Wow! This day has been convenient for everyone, hasn't it?" You replied, eager to get going. As if reading your mind, the waitress reappeared with the check.

The two of you had left the restaurant and were heading down to the gondola docks. The sun had set, the streetlights casting shadows all around you and reflecting in the water, but it wasn't cold in the least. After conversing with the owner of the gondolas, Feliciano had finally rented one.  
"Heeeeeey (name), you ready?" He asked  
"Yea I am!" You replied.  
Feliciano got in the boat first, grabbing the paddle that was resting on the bottom of the boat. Then, he offered his hand, which you gladly took, and you stepped in the gondola, a slight blush tinting you cheeks.  
"Okay, (we're off!)" Feliciano said, pushing the oar of the boat off the dock, beginning your journey.

"Hey Feliciano, I had 'divertimento' today." You said, saying "fun" in Italian, trying to impress Feliciano.  
"Ooh, I had fun too! I'm also glad you learned a bit of Italian." He said, turning back to face you. You were sitting on the bench of the gondola while Feliciano was standing, driving.  
"Well, I just wanted to know a bit before trying to converse." You replied.  
"Hey, pop quiz! Do you know what ti amo means?" He asked, sitting to meat your gaze.  
"Hmm...I don't know, actually." You answered.  
"It means I love you." Feliciano said, blushing. You both sat there, until the silence was broken when Feliciano, pulled you in for a hug.  
"I really do (name), even if I just met you today. You're not like the other girls I've met before."  
"Feli..." You started, only to be interrupted. He leaned forward, meeting your lips. At first you were surprised, then melted into the kiss. It was blissful, full of energy and desire. Finally, the need for air pulled you two apart.  
"I love you too, Feliciano Vargas."

~The End~!


End file.
